Living Life
by Takani Megumi
Summary: Lets just say u bumped into someone really cute and then find out that they are a jerk then later that person saves u and u find out that they are a really sweet person...well read and find out more. (my first fanfic --) I.K S.M


OK SO THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC. ^^ LET ME JUST MAKE THIS CLEAR  
  
I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR N E THING ELSE OK? OK THERE IS ALSO GONNA BE A FEW NO WAIT A LOT OF MISTAKES SO JUST SKIP THE MISTAKES AND READ IT OK?  
  
WELL THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY AND I HOPE U LIKE MY STORY ^^  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
LIVING LIFE  
  
Saturday, March 6, 2004. 4:30 am  
  
RIIINNNGG!!!!!!!! "mmm...."  
  
"4:30?"  
  
"I can sleep longer"  
  
Falling back asleep, about five minutes later kagome hears something ring again. She looks at the alarm clock with half opened eyes "4:30?" kagome said wondering as something rang again. "It was 4:30 five minutes ago sooo...?" something rang again and kagome realized that it w as the phone ringing.  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
Kagome runs to the Phone to pick it up. "Hello?"  
  
"HOW COME YOUR NOT AT WORK YET!" Sango yelled over the phone.  
  
"But its only 4:30"  
  
"4:30? ITS 8:45!!"  
  
"WHHAAAT!!!!!" kagome screamed.  
  
"YEAH!! HURRY UP AND GET YOUR BUT DOWN HERE NOW!!"  
  
"OK BE THERE IN 20 MINUTES BYE"  
  
"OK BYE AND HURRY UP!"  
  
20 minutes later....  
  
"ARRGGG!!! DAMN THESE PANTS!! Kagome yelled while pulling up her pants.  
  
After a few seconds of trying again, kagome decided to were a skirt instead. She wore a green skirt with a plain white shirt on and went to get her purse and she looked at the alarm clock that still said 4:30 on it. Kagome reminded herself to buy a new clock. Then left the apartment.  
  
Kagome lived in a small apartment. It only had one room and one bathroom and a small kitchen. It was really messy in her apartment because she was usually late for work and throws her cloths around everywhere. Always too busy to pick it up. She was either to lazy or out at work or with her friends.  
  
8:95  
  
"KAGOME WHERE HAVE YOU'VE BEEN!! YOU SAID 20 MINUTES!!!" Sango once again yelled at Kagome.  
  
"But it has been 20 minutes"  
  
"NO IT'S BEEN MORE! TODAY IS SATURDAY DON'T YOU KNOW MORE PEOPLE WOULD COME SINCE NOT A LOT OF THEM HAVE WORK!"  
  
"Sorry I won't do it again Sango, so you don't have to PMS any more people are looking"  
  
"PMS!" sango looked with a pissed off face.  
  
"I'm kidding sorry just stop ok"  
  
"Fine just get to work"  
  
Kagome worked in a clothes store called the shikon jewls (women clothing store). Her best friend was Sango owned the store and was kagomes best friend, since they were babies. Kagome was always the clown dumb one and Sango was the dead serious smart one but sometimes she could joke around and sometime kagome could be smart. "I'm glad I have Sango as my friend even though she scares me sometimes. I wish she would lighten up a little more." Kagome thought in her head.  
  
After 2 hours of working kagome went to eat lunch with Sango. When they sat down to eat their food, they saw someone familiar that came down and sat with then  
  
"Hello ladies" miroku said with a grin on his face  
  
"What do u want miroku?" Sango said in a very annoyed way.  
  
"I was walking by and saw you two sitting down so I just came here to eat with u guys ^^" miroku turned his head toward kagome and said hi  
  
"Hey miroku ^^"  
  
"Hey Kagome ^^"  
  
"Miroku why don't you just ask Sango out already" kagome blurted out.  
  
Miroku just stared at kagome. And Sango just blushed. "Well the cats out of the bag now ok. Sango will u go out with me?" Miroku said looking deep in Sango's eyes.  
  
"M-m-miroku. I-I don't know what to say." Sango blushed even more. Then suddenly her eyes widened when she felt something touching her butt. "ARRGG! YOU PERVERT!" Sango screamed and yelled at miroku then lefted to go back to work. Kagome just watched and slapped her head and said "Dammit Miroku can't u just do that once and not touch her butt! Geez!"  
  
"Sorry ^^ curse these hands o well there's always a next time" miroku said.  
  
"There might not be a next time"  
  
"Be quite I know there's always a next time" Miroku said and did a pose on the chair like he was superman.  
  
2:45  
  
Kagome work was done so she just decided to go home and sleep. While she was walking she dropped something and went to pick it up. When she got up she accidentally bumped into something or someone. "Hey it feels hard and firm" kagome thought and looked up. She saw a pair of two golden eyes like never before. It was the most beautiful thing she has every seen in her life. Too bad it belonged to someone that was had a really ugly personality,  
  
"Hey, what the hell do you think your doing wench." He said with a fowl look on his face.  
  
"Sorry, and don't call me wench, YOU were the one that bumped into me" Kagome shot back.  
  
"Keh, what ever."  
  
"Geez what a jerk" ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
well what do u think ^^ was it good or bad idk it was my first fanfic so don't make fun of it -_-. Please remember to R&R and if u do like it I would rite more and if u don't tell me and I won't rite n e more I'll just crawl up n a corner. So it all depends on wat u think of it well bai bai my hands are tired. 


End file.
